Pain of Love
by Jerky
Summary: (complete) Raven and Beast Boy express their feelings after he nearly ends it all. But what does their new relationship bring? I skip around a lot
1. Chapter 1

Whut up y'all? This will probably remain a one shot unless I'm encouraged to go farther.

Raven sat in her dark room. The only light came from the moon through a small gap in her dark curtains. It had been some time sense Slade's return and she was torn with what she knew would happen.

"The end of the world…." Her voice was so silent, she could barely hear it. She didn't want to hurt her friends or anyone else for that matter. Every Titan was close to her. Robin was her partner in creating the Titans, Cyborg was like her big brother, Starfire was her best friend, and Beast Boy was the one who always tried to make her happy.

"_Beast Boy…"_ she thought _".. I'm so sorry…"_ Earlier he had tried to cheer her up with a joke. She no longer remembered it but the outcome was what plagued her.

_**Flashback**_

"That was your worst joke yet.." Raven was in a very bad mood today. Hearing one of Beast Boy's jokes was the last thing she needed right now.

"Sorry." The green Titan grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes you are."

"Hey! I only tell my jokes to cheer you up, Rae." The comeback stung him worse than if it had come from anyone else.

"Good job." Her sarcastic tone cut him again.

"Rae, I'm sorry but I only say 'em cause I care and I don't want you to be sad and depressed."

"Care? Like you cared for Terra? Or the false way she cared for you?" That was the final cut. They all agreed silently to avoid the Terra subject with the two. It was complicated and volatile. Raven could see hurt building in his eyes. He dropped his head and quickly made his way to his room.

"Bea.." Her voice was cut off by a wave of his hand and his shaking head. Tears could be seen on his cheeks. "sorry…." The apology was inaudible to him.

**_Back to present_**

"Why?... Why did I do that?.. It's not like his ever brought up Malcior…" Raven began to fall in a depressed state. Her hooded figure was seated on her bed, crying softly. "I wish I was never born..."

One thought ate away at her. 'What if she was never born?' It was possibly an idiotic question but it still lingered. Going to her book self, she decided to find out. She searched book after book until she found it.

"A spell to see what life would be like without me.." She gathered the ingredients and began the spell. She drew an encircled five pointed star with a grayish power that she had mixed and drew another one with a bluish powder facing the opposite direction. After chanting a few words, an image appeared. In the image was life without her. Surly everyone was happy. What Raven didn't realize, was that she opened a portal to an alternate dimension. She felt herself being pulled in. She no longer cared what happened, so she let it take place.

On the other side, she found herself in an empty room. The portal was still on the floor, awaiting her to return to her world. Raven looked at her arms, they were transparent. Her entire body was. She had become a phantom in this world so that she could move around without others seeing her.

"First things first." She said to herself.

She passed through the door and floated to the living room. Everything looked normal except for one thing.

"It's way too quiet.."

No one was there. It was apparent that Robin could have formed the Titans without her help but why wasn't anyone in the living room? There was no Game Station, no books or magazines, nothing.

"Odd.."

She made her way to the refrigerator and opened it up to find.

"No tofu? Maybe I'm the reason Beast Boy's vegetarian.."

She also checked the cabinets, no herbal tea either. But why would there be if she was never born?

Raven walked upstairs to the first bedroom, Cyborg's.

He was at his computer. There was no expression on his face. The monitor was showing files of different criminals that the Titans had faced. His room, like his face, held no joy. Raven wondered what bothered her ' big brother' but didn't dwell upon the thoughts.

The next room for her to explore was Starfire's. Surely she couldn't change. Starfire's room was like the one in Raven's world, only without Silkie. This confused Raven.

"If I wasn't born, then why isn't that bug here?"

Starfire was in her room reading a cookbook. This made Raven hope that she did this where she was from. On her dresser, there were pictures in frames. One was all the Titans together. The thing that astonished Raven the most was that Beast Boy wasn't in it.

"Strange.."

Others were obviously taken by Starfire. They were out of focus and blurry. One was missing. Raven remembered that there was a picture of Robin and Starfire at the carnival, but here it was not found.

Their expressions were also not as happy as someone who knew them would expect. Finding no other information and still feeling purposeless, she continued to Robin's room.

Robin was not in his room at the time, but Raven was sure he was training. His room was quite a mess, it reminded her of Beast Boy's.

"Not like him.."

Again, finding no major changes, she left to the last and smallest room; Beast Boy's.

Entering the room she found it surprisingly clean! However one other thing was shocking, it was bare. Only one small table sat in the middle of the room. On it, more pictures. As Raven approached, she realized why she had not seen Beast Boy in an earlier photograph.

"he.. He's dead…" She felt her heart sink.

On the center of the table was a black and white photo of Beast Boy. He looked very different than how Raven knew him. He was giving a very small smile and had four piercings in his left ear and an eyebrow ring. He was wearing a black dress shirt with a mesh one underneath. Two black ribbons were on the corners of the frame. Next to the large picture were two smaller frames. One held a photograph of Beast Boy looking down, with a sorrowful look on his face. It reminded Raven of herself sometimes. In the other frame, a poem.

"_I'm going to draw a picture_

_A picture with a twist_

_I'll draw it with a razor blade_

_I'll draw it on my wrist_

_And as I draw my picture_

_A fountain will appear _

_And as the fountain's flowing_

_All my troubles disappear._

May you find love, guys; cause a never did"

Raven broke down instantly. Her powers did not affect this dimension. Beast Boy's suicide cut deep into her heart. She never knew how much she meant to him. She was the one that kept him Happy. She was the one that kept him the way he was. In turn his good attitude caused Robin and Starfire to notice each other some how. Perhaps his projective personality was what brought happiness to the Titans. Without him, no one was happy. Without her, no one was happy.

Raven looked at the center picture frame and read the dates at the bottom.

"November 8, 1988 through August 29, 2003" He committed suicide the day before he would have went inside her mind.

When Raven returned to her room and world, she dried what tears she had left and went into the hallway. She head down until she reached the last and smallest room. She pressed her ear against the door, on the other side she could here small sobs and Beast Boy speaking to himself.

"I'm no good to anyone. I should just stop being an annoying little bitch and do it…"

Raven quickly opened the door to see Beast Boy, seated on his bottom bunk with a letter next to him and a razor blade in his right hand, about to slice his left.

Without hesitation, Raven threw herself at him; holding him tightly, saying "I'm so sorry Garfield, I'm so sorry."

Beast Boy felt tears fall upon his shoulder and placed his head on her's with tears of his own.

The letter was the same one she read before. Only beneath the dark poem was a different message.

"I cause Raven too much pain, so I ended it. I'm sorry Rae."

(Shall it remain a one shot? Or shall it be left? Please review.)


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa! Well, it seems I shall continue..

Chapter 2

Beast Boy dropped the razor blade in his hand and wrapped his arm around Raven. She was holding him tighter than anyone else had. He lifted his head up and looked at her cloak; it was covered in his tears.

"_Why is she crying?" _he thought. "Rae…" he tried to say something else, but he could only uttered her name. He was too tired physically, mentally, and emotionally to go any further.

Raven lifted her head and looked in to his tear-filled green eyes. "Why? Why would you want to end it? I should be the one who…"

He silence her by raising his hand and shaking his head. "Rae… every time I hurt you I.." he showed her his forearm, the sleeve was pulled up and she could see faint light green scars. "… I hurt myself.."

"Gar…" Raven couldn't say anything. She was also wondering why her powers didn't react and destroy the room or the whole tower for her great display of emotion.

"It's a way to scold myself I guess. As a 'this wasn't funny, look what you did to her.' And it seemed it had no purpose as you continued to hurt me.. I was getting double the pain… but I guess that has no meaning to us anymore…"

"What do you mean?"

"Rae, I know that in your past terrible things have happened; but you stay strong.. You're an inspiration to me. To show me that I can keep going on. I've lost everything, but because of you; I can remain happy. It's because I live to make you happy… but… if I can't then I have no reason to go on.." Beast Boy dropped his head and stared at his wrists. They were locks to his afterlife; blades were the key.

"Garfield… I have something to show you." Raven removed a glove and pulled up a sleeve, revealing scars of her own. "I never wanted to cause you pain.. I just get my emotions tangled and the wrong ones come out.. It's hard not even to be able to test and try them… Don't think I don't care Garfield, I do. I started to like you when you went in my mind, I wanted to get closer to you after Terra, and I wanted to love and be with you sense that damn dragon, Malcior.. I love you, Gar. I can't lose you." After confessing, she hugged him tightly and did something she thought she could never do. She kissed him. The kiss was soft and brief, but it was what bound there hearts.

Beast Boy wrapped both arms around her and returned the kiss. "Rave… I love you too. I won't leave you.."

Raven felt his hands leave her back and the next sound she heard was ripping paper. Her eyes lit up when she saw a very small smile on his lips.

"I can't and I won't.." he placed his arms around her waist and gently laid them both down. "Don't leave me tonight Rae.."

"I won't.." She placed her hand behind his head and pulled him close, kissing him once more. "I can't.."

They both smiled softly and in a while, they were asleep.

Awaking in his arms, Raven was met with his trademark grin.

"Hey Rae. Mornin' "

She gave a smile small. "Good morning. Nice to see you normal again."

"Well there's one thing different this morning…"

"What?"

"This." He kissed her softly and pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" she was slightly annoyed

"I didn't know what your powers could do.."

Raven smiled "There not going to do anything as long as I'm with the one I love." She moved in and gave him a kiss, then without warning her tongue was in his mouth.

"_Oh, dude…" _were his only thoughts as his eyes rolled back. When she withdrew, he looked at her dreamily saying "Whoa… sweet."

She gave a warm smile before kissing his forehead and getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I need a shower and your room doesn't have a bathroom."

"Ok, but please hurry."

"You got it."

As she left, Beast Boy realized what a fool he was before. A fool for what he did and for not being able to notice things sooner. He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking of her. Robin walked by and stood in his open doorway.

"Hey BB"

"Hmm?" He didn't want to open his eyes or lose concentration over his mental image of her.

"I'm glad you two are together…"

"What?" his eyes jutted open and he turned his head quickly to his leader.

"I saw you two last night. Your door was open."

"Aw dude.."

"Don't worry, only me and Star know; and Cyborg probably wouldn't bother you about it."

"Thanks."

He smiled and nodded as he left.

Beast Boy placed his arms on the back of his head and fell back on his bed.

"_I won't be goin' home yet. I've found my angel here.."_

After her shower, Raven got dressed and went to the kitchen for herbal tea. There, she found Beast Boy alone at the table; he had gotten a shower too and was dressed in a fresh, clean uniform. "Hey Rae!" he called she walked beside him and he stood helping her with her seat.

"Manners? Who knew?... sorry" She was worried she would offend him again, but instead he smiled and whispered in her ear

"That's not all I can do.."

Raven blushed slightly. "A little fast are we?"

"Huh?... Rae! Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant I also cleaned my room, for once, and I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight."

"_He cleaned his room? Whoa, he really likes me."_ "Sure."

"Great! How's eight?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for giving me a purpose."

"Thank you for letting me love." _"And for making me glad I was born."_

"_Same here…"_

"You just read my thoughts!"

"Yeah, I guess we rub off on each other.."

Before the conversation could go any further, the alarm went off.

"Damn crime…"

(Thanks to everyone! Y'all are great! Tha rating might change, I like lots of useless, crude cussin'. BB and Rae forever! I'm out.)


	3. Chapter 3

I love great reviews!

Chapter 3

Arriving on the scene, it became apparent that this was no ordinary call.

"Slade…" Robin had his bo staff drawn and was ready to strike.

"Hello there. Are you sure you want to fight me?" As he spoke, he raise an arm; his palm turned toward himself and it became engulfed in his master's demonic flames.

"We'll do whatever it takes to stop you and whatever you're planning!"

"We? You don't think anything matters as long as you are included do you? Selfish. I'm here for her once more.." He pointed a finger to Raven and flames erupted from underneath the other four Titans. As they leapt away from her, one went to her.

"_Beast Boy.."_

"I'm not leaving you Rae."

"How cute.." Slade jumped toward the two with his fists clasped together and pounded them hard on the ground, causing it to give way. They fell down to the bottom level of the complex. Raven simply floated safely down, with Beast Boy in a raven form beside her.

"You guys alright!" came Robin's voice on the communicator.

"Yes, but were going to search for Slade." Raven answered.

"I'm … sure th.." static was interfering with the transmission until it shorted out.

"We're on our own I guess." Beast Boy looked around, all he could see was darkness and broken machines. Two hundred feet above them, the others were about to head down when..

"Uh uh, I don't think so.." Slade used his powers to close the top part of the hole.

"Damn you Slade!" Robin cried as he did so.

"Now it's just you two and me.. Oh, and we know."

The two looked shocked. "How?" Raven asked.

"A father knows everything his children do.. So we know.. But why didn't you, Garfield, just do it earlier? Love? Heh, a pitiful emotion. An emotion that gets in the way.. I will show you why it is pitiful Raven.."

He flew full speed at Beast Boy and hit him with a flaming arm. The green teenager cried in pain as the fist burnt through his uniform and hit his flesh. He hit the ground and was picked up by the throat.

"Pitiful creature.. You should've done this for me.." Slade forgot about Raven, who hit him with a barrage of boulders. Dropping Beast Boy, Slade took flight once more; and sent a storm of flames at her. She fell to the ground, in great pain; but with the desire to defend herself and new-found love with everything she had. She flew blindly towards Slade, her eyes glowing white with power. She was easily, like Beast Boy, placed in a choking grasp and held above Slade's head.

"My, my Raven.. Quite a temper.. A temper caused by your useless emotion. Pity. I have to show you what love brings you." He raised a foot over Beast Boy's chest. "Pain" He brought his boot down hard. Beast Boy screamed in pain as he repeated the act again and again. After a few times, a loud snap was heard and tears flew from his eyes.

"Stop! Stop it!" Raven screamed with tear-filled eyes. All around them objects were exploding and flying around before all time froze. She quickly removed her self from Slade's grasp, lifted up Beast Boy, and teleported out of there before Slade could override her powers. When she reached her friends, she teleported all of them to the infirmary, placed Beast Boy on a bed, and unfroze time.

Raven wasted no time and began to heal his injuries. Cyborg looked at her tear-filled face.

"Um, Rae?"

"Not now Cyborg." Her hood was over her head, but everyone could tell she was crying.

The others were silent as their friends injuries were healed to minor ones. Raven fell exhausted to her knees. Her cybernetic 'big brother' helped her up at assisted her to sit in a chair.

"No need to tell me." His words were not surprising to her. He knew, and it didn't matter.

"He will be alright?" Starfire asked with a very sad look.

Raven simply nodded.

Robin motioned the others to leave with him and left the tow alone.

"Beast Boy… Gar.. I never wanted to hurt you. Love just brings us pain.. Slade's right on that.. Malchior brought me pain. Terra brought you pain. I've brought you pain.. again.." Her head dropped and tears fell. She did the best she could to hold her emotions but the lights around them blew out.

Beast Boy looked over weakly and lifted her head up with his hand; the glove was halfway burnt off. Feeling the warmth of his flesh, Raven looked into his eyes. He was smiling softly.

"Rae.. being without love causes pain.. Remember?" He held up his left wrist.

Raven through her arms around him and hugged tightly as the rest of the lights in the room blew out. Beast Boy hugged her just as tightly. His eyes stared deeply into hers as she did the same to him. Slowly at first, she moved toward him until their lips met.

After a few moments, she pulled away from kissing him and gave an "I love you."

"I love you more." Was his response with a smile. After a brief pause; he spoke again. "It's five… our date starts in three hours.."

"But Garfield, you.." she was silenced with a soft kiss. "….I hope you'll be ready." She said with a soft smile.

"You know it Beautiful."

(Chapter 4 is tha date. See ya there. And if ya want to read something even more imaginative that doesn't involve anything past season 4, then check out my series, Waking Dreams)


	4. Chapter 4

Remember. This is Romance / Tragedy…

And yes, BB and Rae are my favorite characters to answer your question. We hurt the ones we love.

Chapter 4: 'The Date'

Beast Boy carefully got off of the bed. His bones were healed, but he was still a little sore. Raven helped him out and they walked out of the room hand in hand. As they reached the hallway, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and quickly noticed Cyborg going upstairs to his room. She wasn't sure what he would do, so she tried to keep her face emotionless; but all he did was give a soft smile instead of a joke.

"_Thank you 'Big Brother' " _she said mentally.

"Hmm? What?"

"Um.. Cyborg.. he's like a big brother to me.." Raven was still very surprised that Beast Boy could hear her thoughts.

"Did I-uh…"

"Yeah."

"Sorry"

"Don't be.." She assured him as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Pulling away, she said "We need to get ready." She gave a small smile and went up the stairs to the bedroom level.(Extra info. That's the top of the 'T') When they reached his door, they gave each other a hug.

"I'll be quick." He said with his fanged smile.

"Me too. We'll have to hurry and get out."

"Why?"

"Well, after today; Robin wouldn't let us."

"True." _"Damn, she's sexy and always right!"_

Raven gave a small giggle at his thought. "Remember that." She left to her room and Beast Boy headed to the hallway bathroom, afterwards he would go to his room

Raven took a quick shower and picked out the perfect dress. It was dark blue and corset-like on top with the bottom a flowing medium blue. She wore a net top underneath and sat down on her bed and peered into her mirror. (not the 'Nevermore' mirror btw) Tonight would be one of the few instances she wore more than just black eyeliner. She applied dark blue and black eye shadow and gazed at herself in the mirror. "He'll love it"

In a few moments, a knock came to her door. She was so surprised a few books fell of the shelf.

"w-Who is it?" she asked

"Your little green elf" Beast Boy answered.

Happily, and not having her powers affect anything, she went to the door. The sight of him amazed her. He was wearing a mesh shirt with a black shirt over it reading "Normal people scare me." Over this, an open, short sleeve, purple button shirt. He was also wearing baggy, black slacks and black eyeliner with points extending from the corners of his eyes.

"Nice, huh?"

"y-Yeah. Very." She tried her best to hold her composure.

He gave a small chuckle before asking "Ready to go?" and offering a hand.

She took it and said "Of course."

They headed to the roof. Beast Boy was about to transform into a bird when Raven wrapped an arm around him.

"No, let's fly together." Using her powers, she levitated them both and they headed to a dark café in the city.

Going inside with their arms around each other, they were greeted by a waitress.

"Hey Rae. Nice to see you again. Who's this?"

Raven gazed into his eyes and answered "My boyfriend Gar"

"Nice to see you found someone. I suppose you'll actually be eating tonight?"

"Yeah."

At their table, they mostly conversed telepathically. Even while they were eating their vegetarian meal. On the stage Goth and his band played lightly. The night seemed perfect, but they were being watched by the one eye of her father's servant.

"Enjoy it now. I'll make you suffer later. You can't protect him from me Raven. I will make him suffer the most." Slade turned and went back down the alley way he came from. He was determined to carry out Trigon's command and make her suffer from his pain. If he was killed, it didn't matter. It would only break her down more and make her open to his dark influence.

Raven had finished her plate and looked up to see her emerald love gazing at her lovingly. "What?"

"You're just so beautiful"

She blushed slightly. "Thank you"

"I only speak the truth Rae.."

"Come here"

They both leaned forward with eyes closed. Their lips met and made the night all the more special. Goth almost messed up playing his guitar as he saw the two. He had a crush on Raven ever since he saw her, but knew it would never be and felt glad for the couple. (that's a lot different than whut I have happenin in 'Church of Blood.' Check out my Waking Dreams series, please)

As they left the café, they both had smiles that nothing; it seemed, could remove. They walked with their arms around one another in the moonlit street. This was the happiest they have ever been, but; sadly, all good things come to an end.

"Hello there Raven, Garfield. Nice night isn't it?"

"What do you want!" Beast Boy was enraged, he put himself in front of Raven instinctively and clinched his fists tightly, his teeth shown in anger.

"I want you two to suffer.." He leaped in the air and was about to give him a devastating kick. Beast Boy transformed into a green grizzly and swatted him into the street.

Slade looked down and examined the gashes in his chest. He smiled under his mask as they instantly healed. "Nice try but.. I'm just getting warmed up" his body was encased in a fiery aura and floated above Beast Boy, who had reverted back to his human form.

"Rae, go!"

"But.."

"Your powers don't work against him. But I can hurt him."

"I'm staying by you!" She pulled him close to her and throw every heavy object at their foe.

Each projectile hit him with little effect. He either was completely un-phased or melted what tried to hit him. He disappeared in a fire and reappeared behind them.

"Sorry Raven, but I must break this up.." He shoved the two apart and surrounded her in a flaming sphere. "..and him" Slade sent a stream of flames at Beast Boy, burning off his shirts and turning his pants into shorts as it hit.

Beast Boy's screams were met by Raven's. "Stop it!" all around her things exploded and reacted to her emotions.

"No" he said coldly.

Slade stopped using his demonic powers and used brute force. Beast Boy was too weak to fight back or transform as Slade kicked him in the abdomen. Raven closed her eyes tightly as his screams were heard. Until Slade stopped and kicked him to the side. He released the force field around Raven and allowed her to go to him.

"With any luck, he has brain damage and more injuries than Evul Kunivul." Slade joke menacingly. He took off in darkness, leaving the two alone once more.

"Garfield.. I am so sorry.."

(Please review. And, it's not going to get much happier than this.. sorry… it's a tragic romance fic)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raven teleported into the living room, something large in her arms; she had her back turned to the other titans were sitting and watching TV.

"Hey Rae, what's.. OH MY GOD! BEAST BOY!" Cyborg quickly leapt off the couch and ran to his best friend, who was in Raven's arms.

Soft tears were coming from her eyes and objects in the room and the connecting kitchen were levitating and moving around.

"What happened?" Robin's response to the sight was more of a demand than a question.

"Slade.." she barely uttered.

They quickly took the changeling to the infirmary once more. After taking X-rays and attaching him to different monitors, Cyborg told the news.

"He has several cracked ribs, a fractured arm, a concussion and slight swelling in the brain.. He may have some brain damage.."

The words tore through the Titans' hearts. Starfire embraced Robin tightly and began to cry into his shoulder. He placed an arm around her and asked "Will he be alright?"

"Eventually. Rae, I wouldn't advise that you heal him. The sped up process could hurt more than help right now."

She nodded sorrowfully. There was nothing she could do for him. She felt a pair of strong metal and flesh arms pull her into a hug.

"He'll be ok my lil' sister.. I make sure of it.." Cyborg had always thought of her in this way. She would always be his little Gothic sister, and Beast Boy would always be his small, green best friend.

Days passed, Beast Boy had not yet awoken from his state. Raven stayed at his side. She was allowed to heal his bodily injuries but instructed to leave his head alone.

Robin had held Raven responsible. He was not being understanding and would not listen to anyone.. except Starfire.

"_Thank Azar for her.." _Raven thought. Raven was in her usual uniform, the dress she wore that night was shoved into the very back of her closet. It was only a reminder of how her emotions hurt everything and everyone around her. "You suffer because of me Gar.. It's always me.." She pulled her hood over her head and let soft tears flow.

"Rae… Don't cry…."

Raven shot her head up and looked at Beast Boy. His eyes were open slightly and he was still very weak.

"Don't cry…" he weakly lifted up an arm and placed it on her shoulder. His touch didn't feel the same. It was as if he never experienced what happened between them. Raven scanned his mind quickly and found it to be true. Her heart was slowly coming apart.

"_It's better this way.. I can no longer hurt him."_

Removing his hand to not make her feel uncomfortable, he spoke once more. "What… happened…"

"Slade.."

He only closed his eyes and laid his head back as a sign that he understood.

"I'll go tell the others that you're awake." As she made her leave, Beast Boy could only struggle in vain to try and think about the events that took place. His thoughts moved to another subject, his favorite one; Raven.

"_She only cares for me as a teammate" _This was something that always bothered him. _"It wouldn't work.. I'm not her type.. I'm just the goofy green boy.. just a stupid green boy..." _He never could stand his appearance or his immaturity at times. He was only the comic relief to cover up his pain. He'd lost much, but he wouldn't show it. His green skin was another thing he didn't like. It made him even more of a freak, and his elongated canines and pointy ears didn't help much. _"I'm just an ugly loser"_

Raven had told the others about Beast Boy's awakening and Cyborg acted with enthusiasm.

"Alright! Now things can get almost normal around here!"

"Even more normal than before" Raven replied in a monotone.

"What?"

"He doesn't remember what he and I had."

"Well, you have to tell 'em."

Raven shook her head. "No. I don't want to cause him any pain in the future.."

"Friend, Raven. You deny love?" Starfire was confused and felt a pain for her dearest friend.

"No, I love him too much to hurt him."

"But why not just.."

"Robin, you and Starfire don't have to deal with what I do. So just drop it! Gar and I were never together, but Slade did attack him in a huge battle. Got that?" She turned and headed to her room. There she had the privacy to express how she pleased.

The weeks that follow went on as if nothing had happened. Beast Boy and Raven never cut themselves again, and everything was 'normal.' Beast Boy still secretly longed for Raven and Raven stayed away to avoid hurting him. Robin's and Starfire's relationship went a little slower once more and went on unnoticed. The Two would leave the tower to go on dates, Beast Boy and Cyborg battled it out on the Game Station, and Raven stayed in her room to read and meditate.

Events and adventures came and went. Everything seemed to be a distraction from Slade, Trigon, and Raven's destiny until the countdown to Armageddon was upon them.

Slade had done his services for his master, Trigon; Raven had mistakenly opened the portal that allowed him to cross into their world.

"Thank you servant." The demon lord called to Slade.

"You are welcome master"

"Now stand aside, I must see my daughter!"

Raven was on her knees, her clothes were ripped and the spell marks wore glowing their bright red. She looked around her, her father had appeared in the park. The happy place was now a wasteland, all the trees were scorched, the ground was only dirt. Her Titan allies were behind her, all their faces in shock. Raven looked up at her demonic father in horror, he began to grow to his normal height and began to look more menacing.

"Thank you Raven. You showed some usefulness…" He laughed evilly and began to walk towards the city.

Seeing this, Robin drew his staff and let out his cry.

"TITANS! GO!"

Bumblebee took her B lasers from her side and let out hers.

"TITANS! TOGETHER!"

(I'll skip tha big fight between both Titan teams and Slade and Trigon. Tha next chapter might be near tha end.)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if I disappoint anyone, but I won't put a big fight scene here. And I'm glade to see someone like Lord Tyrannus likes my fic! I like yours too homie!

I added a song in this one.

Chapter 6

The scorched land was littered with craters from the battle. The entire park was destroyed. Not one Titan stood from the battle. Slade lay unconscious after being defeated but Trigon still stood strong with not a scratch on him.

"Pitiful!" He mocked. "Daughter, these friends of yours are too weak! Leave them and join me!"

"n-Never!" Raven was bruised and bloody but she managed to get to her feet. Beast Boy looked very concerned. Her footing was not secure and she began to fall. Beast Boy quickly ran to her, he would have transformed into some creature but he was too weak.

Barely catching her, he looked into her tired eyes. "Rae, you've done too much."

"He must be stopped Gar… Please.."

"Yes, young Garfield; let her go and I may make you suffer the least." The demon looked into their minds, reading all their thoughts; all their most intimate secrets before speaking once more. "Perhaps not. It seems you give her joy and hope.." He spoke the words as if they were the most revolting things ever in his mouth. "..and love!.. You give her everything I wish to take! So.. I'll take you from her as well.."

In an instant, Beast Boy was engulfed in a red aura and ripped away from Raven. Her face was of sheer horror and dismay as she watched him get ever closer to her evil father.

"You shall suffer for your emotions young one!" He took another glance over his mind before continuing. "Ah, but you do not know why… I'll show you.."

Beast Boy had a very confused look on his face before a burning pain ripped through his skull. Floods of memories came back, everything he had lost. He reminisced happy moments with Raven. His dreams came true and only he couldn't remember them before. Then, other memories appeared; but not his own. They were Raven's. She was in her room, crying softly.

"Gar… if I hurt you; please.. please don't love me please.."

The memory tore at his heart. Trigon saw his pained face and laughed. "You see? You see what these worthless emotions bring you! They are your downfall! Now die!"

"Yes father! Die!"

Black energy shot into Trigons four yellow eyes. He released Beast Boy from his power and the teen fell. Raven caught him in mid-air and embraced him tightly.

"I can't stop loving you Rae. Nothing could make me."

"Gar.. thank you.. I must finish him." She flew to the ground and dropped him off.

"Rae! What are going to do?"

"..I'll destroy every last bit of Trigon and purify all.."

"That's great!" Beast Boy sensed something; something that frightened him to the core. "No…" A realization hit him.. To destroy all of Trigon, she must also destroy herself. "Rae no!"

"I must.." Tears were coming from her eyes.

With all his remaining energy, Beast Boy leaped and graved her; his arms tightly around her waist. "Rae, I'm not leaving you!" Tears streamed down his cheeks "I never will!"

"Garfield, I.." her words were silenced by a kiss. The act of love pushed all cares aside. Something within her was awakened. A white aura surrounded the couple.

"What is that?" Robin question as he watched the two.

"Our friends have re-found their love… glorious!" Starfire commented

Robin looked into the Tammaranian's eyes deeply before saying the words she always wanted to here.. "Kori… I love you"

"I love you too Richard!"

As the glow on Raven and Beast Boy intensified, their clothes became white. Trigon became wary after seeing this.

"s-Stop!"

**Ohne Dich (And I Fly English lyrics) –Rammstein**

**Just a bit more, a little bit**

**The bridge is burning, no way back**

**No fear of the infinity**

**Because the end is not far**

**High time, now I must go**

**We will see each other again soon**

**For so long this addiction tortures me, which drains my strength**

The two broke their kiss and gazed at their new appearances.

"See Rae? I'll never leave you.."

"Let's do this together.."

**and I fly**

**and I fly **

**and I fly **

**each night I lift off**

**and I fly**

**and I fly **

**and I fly **

**tonight I lift off**

**A small step, it is very easy**

**Why did I suffer with ease**

**Rather born dead than lonely in life **

**Can longing really be a sin?**

**Just a step straight ahead**

**I spread out my arms**

**A last greeting, a last kiss**

**What a victory**

The aura began to expand, everything it touched became healed. The Titans felt themselves rejuvenated and rose to their feet.

**I jump off, there is nothing to it**

**Soon I'll be out, soon I'll be free**

**I am alive like never before**

**in my fantasy**

The ground was covered with grass and flowers as it touched it and the blackened sky became blue once more.

**and I fly **

**and I fly **

**and I fly **

**every night I lift off**

**and I fly **

**and I fly **

**and I fly **

**tonight I life off**

**tonight**

**every night I lie awake**

**every night I am high**

**every night I lift off**

**tonight I fly free**

The couple stared down Trigon, their arms around the other.

"Big Red's gonna get it now!" Cyborg shouted in triumph

**every night I am up**

**every night I get up**

**every night I am high**

**tonight I fly free**

The glow returned once more and a huge explosion came from Beast Boy and Raven. The light engulfed everything, including Trigon.

"I love you Raven!"

"I love you too Garfield!"

"My friends!" Aqualad stated "remember this day! For today! Trigin dies!"

Trigon's body turned black with decay and his flesh started to be ripped off his body and was dissolved into nothingness. A howl of pain ripped through the air before the blinding light ceased.

**every night I lie awake**

**every night I am high**

**every night I lift off**

**tonight I fly free**

**and I fly...**

When everything was cleared, Trigon was no where to be seen; but neither were Beast Boy or Raven.

"Where have our friends gone?" Starfire asked Robin.

"I don't know Kori…"

"Guys! Over here!" Bumblebee called. All the Titans ran to a spot on the ground. On it, lay a white jumpsuit and a white leotard and cloak; neatly folded.

"There gone…" Speedy flatly stated.

"en sap)They gave themselves to defeat Trigon" Mas added

"en sap)They were true friends" Menos spoke up.

"May they find peace" The teen wonder spoke before bowing his head.

Unknown to everyone, their words were being heard by a 'freek' and a Goth.

"Hehe, they don't know that we'll be back." A green spirit form of Garfield Logan said to his gray love.

"No, but that will become clear when they need us."

"Love conquers all.."

"So true, my love, so true.."

(Ok, that's it. Whut ya think? No more to this one. I'm gonna be workin' on tha WD series now. Please Review)


	7. Thank Ya!

ok y'all, This is it for Pain of Love; no sequels. I also appreciate tha nice comments! And it's great to see a Rob/Rae shipper who doesn't hate me. Let there be fellow shipper love! (hugs) I have two friends who are R/R shippers so I harbor no bad feelin's.

And I'm sorry about tha jumpin' around, I was just bored and I had to do a quick fic and get it out of my system.

Thanks to everyone! Spread tha love; give a hug!

Read Waking Dreams if you like, it's got senseless cussin', love, violence; it's just a good old wholesome fic.. XD


End file.
